Welcome Home
by highvoltagekat
Summary: Harry sure is glad to be home... Warning: Self insertion and cuteness


Welcome Home

A/N: I know you all will hate this, but this is self insertion... Yeah, I just heard one collective gasp, but I'm actually proud of this one! Oh, and for the marks out there, Harry = David Hart Smith... I'm just saying!

Disclaimer: I do not own DH Smith, WWE, Left 4 Dead 2, the Affliction brand, or Arcanine, for his name is that of a Pokemon, which I do not own!

Pairing: DH Smith/Me (Kristina)

Harry had just walked into his house, glad to be home when he smelt what was cooking in the kitchen. Cherry, Rex, and Arcanine greeted him, barking and jumping at him, "Yeah, daddy is home, it's good to see you kiddos!" He pet them, rubbing each of their bellies, "Now, where's mommy at?"

"Mommy is right here!" Kristina ran from the kitchen into the living room, hugging her fiancée tightly. Harry hugged back, kissing her neck, making her giggle, "Oh baby I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too, Krissy!" Harry nuzzled his nose in her blonde hair, "Mmm, you so smell good, and so does what you're cooking."

Kristina grabbed Harry's large hand, leading him into the kitchen, "Come look, it's your favorite!" She showed him the chicken that was on the stove, already done cooking and wrapped up in tin foil, and opened up the oven door to show him the macaroni that was baking.

"Three cheese macaroni, really? Krissy, you're the best!" Harry lifted her in a hug, spinning her around.

Cherry and Rex watched their weird masters from their spot on the floor, while Arcanine barked at them.

"Alright, boy, calm down, Mama's alright," Kristina giggled, hugging her St. Bernard, "Daddy was just acting like a weirdo, as usual!"

Harry ruffled his fiancée's hair, grinning brightly. He really did miss her while he was on the road. She was the most adorable girl he'd ever met, always so perky. She knew exactly what to do and say to make him happy.

"Harry, can you help me beat up this zombie?"

"What?" Harry snapped out of his thoughts to see that Kristina had already gone into the living room and started up her Xbox to play Left 4 Dead 2, "Oh, yeah, get multiplayer set up for me; I've got to go to the bathroom real quick!"

"Okay, honey!"

When Harry came back into the living room he saw that Kristina had changed into her pajamas a.k.a one of his Affliction t-shirts and a pair of leopard print pajama shorts, "Hurry Harry, change into your zombie fighting gear!"

"Alright, General Captain Head Zombie Fighter Kristina!" Harry saluted her before going into their master bedroom to change into his "zombie fighting gear" which consisted of a pair of red plaid pajama pants and... Well, nothing else, really.

Harry ran back into the living room, sitting down on the floor and picking up the controller, "Let's kill some zombies!"

20 minutes later, they were on level 2 when Kristina remembered the macaroni, "Oh no, the macaroni!" She paused the game and ran into the kitchen, putting on her oven mitts and getting the food from the oven. The cheese was only slightly burnt but seemed to be eatable still, "Oh thanks goodness!"

Harry followed her into the kitchen, admiring his favorite dish, "Good thinking, honey, I totally forgot about it!"

"Thank you, fellow zombie hunter! Can you set the table while I fix the plates?" Reaching up into the cabinet, Kristina got the plates out and set them on the counter.

"Of course, honey," Harry got the forks and knives from the drawers near the sink, as well a couple napkins and the salt shakers, bringing them all into the dining room. He came back into the kitchen, grabbing his plate while Kristina carried hers into the dining room. They always sat next to each other on the side of the table facing the door, even though the table was big enough for them to spread out a little.

Harry took a big bite of his macaroni and cheese, "Oh my God this is amazing! Is that bacon I taste? Fantastic!" He pretty much ate the whole plate in one big "NOM" and was done before Kristina even took a bite of her chicken.

"I'm glad you liked it, honey, but I don't think I'm hungry..." To be honest, Kristina was a little bit sickened by how fast Harry had eaten his food. She picked up her plate as well as Harry's and put them in the kitchen before remembering something important.

"Harry, I've got another surprise for you!"

"What would that be baby girl?" Harry smirked just thinking about what she could have for him this time. He went into the kitchen, all of his thoughts sexy thoughts bubbling in his head when a box was shoved in his face, "Brownies...?"

"That's right, brownies! We can bake them and have them as a snack for movie night tonight! I rented us a couple horror movies, so we can cuddle with all the lights out."

"Oh, well, alright, that sounds like a plan!" Harry grabbed the box, reading over the ingredients while Kristina got out all of the measuring cups and mixing bowls.

Harry, there's no white caramel sauce in brownies!" Kristina grabbed the bottle from Harry, setting it on the counter, "There's lots of chocolate in brownies, not caramel, that's why their called brownies." She grabbed the chocolate syrup from the fridge, pouring it into the brownie batter.

"That's too much chocolate, you're gonna be bouncing off the walls!" Harry took the bottle from his sugar loving fiancée, but accidentally got some chocolate on her face as well as his own face and chest.

"Jeez, darling, you got chocolate all over yourself! If I lick that off of you then this is turning into a generic porn movie," Kristina swiped her tongue over one of the chocolate spots on Harry's chest, "But you know I love generic porn movies."

The End

A/N: Yeah, I had to stop there, I was getting the giggles! Besides, I don't do Hetero Pairing Sex, it's just so odd to me, but that will probably change in the near future! Hope you loved Harry and... Well, Me! :D ~ Love Ya'll, Kristina


End file.
